The present invention relates to a skiving equipment and method for skiving a damaged part of tire automatically following buffing at time of the recapping the tire.
Heretofore, the skiving work in recapping a tire has been performed by skiving a damaged part of the tire using an air grinder held by a worker and with a special skiving blade (rasp) attached thereto. During the skiving operation, buff powder is splashed, sparks are emitted by contact of the skiving blade with wire, or the vibration of the grinder affects the human operator. Thus, the skiving work environment has not been good.
In Japanese Laid Open Patent publication No. 164607/89, there is described a tire repairing equipment in which the skiving work is partially automated. In this tire repairing equipment, a skiving operation, the application of cement and the injection of rubber are preformed successively for a damaged part of tire. In the skiving work, a worker measures the position, size and depth of a damage on the tire surface by means of a measuring devices and the measured values thus obtained are inputted and registered to a vision device for detection at every measurement. Then, the degree of skiving is determined on the basis of such registered information, and an automatic skiving operation is performed using a grindstone.
Thus, in the tire repairing equipment described in the above laid-open patent publication, it is required for the worker to measure the position, size and depth of a damage on the tire surface and input the measured values to the vision device for detection. These measuring and inputting operations are laborious.
Further, once the degree of skiving is determined from the state of damage, a skiving operation is performed automatically in accordance with the degree of skiving thus determined, so the skiving operation is allowed to proceed until the determined degree of skiving is reached irrespective of the state of wire embedded in the tire, so that the wire may be damaged or cut.
Particularly, since a person determines the state of damage, it is very likely that there will occur a measurement error. Upon occurrence of a measurement error, the degree of skiving may be too small or too large resulting in the wire being cut, thus making it impossible to recap the tire in an exact manner. Therefore, ample care must be exercised in checking the state of damage of each tire, and it is also required to take care to avoid the occurrence of error at the time of inputting the results of measurement to the vision device for detection. Thus, the worker is heavily burdened.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above-mentioned point and it is the object of the invention to provide skiving equipment for recapping tire capable of effecting a skiving operation always to an appropriate extent without imposing a heavy burden on a worker.